


[Podfic] Escape

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Badass Jesus, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Jesus Deserves Better (Walking Dead), Jesus does the things he should have done in the show, M/M, Negan is an automatic warning (Walking Dead), Not Canon Compliant, POV Jesus (Walking Dead), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, no claim for medical accuracy, paul rovie deserves better 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of AbigailHT and TooRational's story.By the time the song starts drilling into his head worse than the headache, he's come to the conclusion that he can't do much.There's no way to get out unless someone unlocks the door, and even if he could, he has no idea where he'd go once he's out anyway. Nor has he any idea who has him. Or why. Or where. Or where home is. Or—Basically, he doesn't know anything, and even the things he does know are mostly instinct and completely unverifiable anyway.He's contemplating sitting back down again — he'll have to do it at some point, if only to preserve his strength, but the cold, and the dirt, and he's naked, his skin crawls at the mere thought — when the song shuts off abruptly.Or: The Saviors' latest prisoner isn't quite what he seems.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029134) by [AbigailHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailHT/pseuds/AbigailHT), [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> Thank you AbigailHT and TooRational for letting me make this podfic!! This story is great and it was everything i wanted out of jesus! This is my second walking dead podfic and all my voices still suck. Anyway my human enjoy I hope its not the worst. But if it is delete the podfic and go read the story cause damn the story is good.

**Text:** [Escape ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029134)

**Author:** [AbigailHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailHT/pseuds/AbigailHT)

 **Author:** [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 43:17

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9t1039eqh5046zf/Escape.mp3/file)


End file.
